Cinderlock
by AnimaImagine
Summary: Sherlock is going to show his brother that someone can fall in love with him and earn money in the process. Altered version of Cinderella.


**Inspired by Cinderella.**

**Johnlock.**

**Warning: Homophobia, Fluff, Slash**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock**

**Summary: Sherlock is going to show his brother that someone can fall in love with him and earn money in the process. Altered version of Cinderella.**

* * *

**Cinderlock**

Sherlock scrubbed the pots and pans and placed them in their rightful place. He clicked his tongue in annoyance. The young curly-haired man rather be in his room to work on his experiments. But no. That's not the case with his 'evil' brother Mycroft.

After their parents died, Mycroft took over their commoner lives. They lived in a run-down home, food was almost scarce, and money was hard to come by. Mycroft became stressed and rude with all this and made Sherlock do almost everything around the house.

That's why during dinner (ham and bread), Mycroft had a radical idea.

"I'll join the Royal Army!"

"Pfft!" Sherlock laughed and almost choked on his bread. "You? Mycroft, who is on the chubby side and doesn't even know how to hold a sword or a gun? Ha!"

Mycroft scoffed. "You don't know anything about me Sherlock. I can join."

Sherlock hummed. "No."

"What?"

"I don't want you to join."

"Sherlock, we need money. This could help-"

"Get money another way," Sherlock shouted and ran to his room.

Sherlock laid on his creaky bed with rags for blankets. The reason why he doesn't want Mycroft to join the Royal Army is because...he was scared. Scared that Mycroft would get hurt or leave him to go to war.

Sherlock groaned. These emotions are messing with his way of thinking.

There has to be another way. Has to be...

* * *

"You have to get married John! Time is running out. If you don't get married soon-"

"You would die without any grandchildren or heir. I know. You keep telling me," Prince John said to King Watson.

"Go find a noble woman to marry then," the King advised.

"But father! I am not...interested in certain people," John said softly.

The Prince waited for his father to finally understand and take notice of his preferences. The King just tilted his head and said," You can marry a commoner woman instead. John, I love this Kingdom's citizens equally. You should do the same."

John sighed and left the throne room. He wasn't interested in women, noble status or commoner. He wanted a man to marry who was adventurous, intelligent and had a sense of freedom.

John stopped and a imaginary light bulb popped up above his light brown hair. He had an idea.

* * *

Sherlock was walking through the marketplace when he saw it. A poster hung up by the Royal Guards earlier.

"The Royal Ball:

Come One! Come All!

Prince John Hamish Watson is looking for the most adventurous, intelligent and has a sense of freedom to marry. The ball will occur tomorrow evening. Anyone can go, no matter your status."

A year ago, Sherlock would be annoyed but now if Sherlock was to marry the Prince, he would have money that no one would imagine having. Sherlock tore the poster down and ran away with it.

* * *

Mycroft was rolling on the ground, laughing and clutching his sides, Sherlock stared at him with a pout.

"You? Sherlock Holmes who has no interest in marriage what so ever? Ha!"

"I can do it and it's for a good cause," Sherlock yelled.

"Oh Sherlock. No one would ever want to marry, let alone, love you. You are very obsessive with your experiments, you do not care about anything except for yourself. Also, have you forgotten that you are a fa-," Mycroft stopped when he heard Sherlock crying.

"I never knew you felt this way about me Mycroft," Sherlock said, running to his room, hating that he was crying.

Sherlock stared up at his cracked ceiling. He never expected his own brother to say such things. Usually, he would let this not bother him. Something is different this time and Sherlock does not know what that could be.

Sherlock shrugged it off. He has a Ball to prepare for tomorrow.

* * *

The next day consisted of Sherlock ignoring Mycroft by spending time with Molly Hooper, his friend next door. Molly is helping him sew up a suit and a mask. Sherlock is picking out a color for the mask when Molly decided to ask him a question.

"You do know that Prince John would be looking for a woman to marry, not a man. So, why are you going," Molly asked, now starting to sew the black trousers.

Sherlock looked at her with a confused look. "Molly, you do know Prince John is gay. Right?"

Molly's eyes widen. "No, he can't be."

"Well, he is. He knows that the King would not accept such a thing. So, Prince John planned a Ball where everyone can go. When the Prince meets the man of his dreams, he would tell his father that he couldn't help and fall in love. The King would accept it because he does believe in love."

"You got all that how?"

Sherlock picked out dark blue fabric and handed it to her. "I figured it out. All the clues were there on the poster."

Molly nodded. "You think you would be the Prince's man of his dreams," Molly asked.

"Of course I would be."

* * *

John watched rich and poor people arrive inside the ballroom beside his father's throne. He, of course, was proud on what he planned. Soon, the man of his dreams would walk through those doors and hopefully convince his father to let him be with that man.

As more people arrived, John grew bored and disinterested. No one stood out to him and his father kept pointing out women to John.

"How about her? She looks lovely," King told his son.

John just hummed and nodded, not doing what his father wants him to do. Minutes later, John sighed and decided to greet the guests.

* * *

Outside of the large stone castle, Sherlock was walking towards the entrance. The Royal Guards gasped when they saw him and Sherlock smirked. Just the reaction he wanted.

Sherlock knew he looked dashing. Molly Hooper did do a good job sewing and himself picking out the fabric. The mask was a dark blue and it wrapped firm around Sherlock's face. The mask made his eyes stand out more and his hair looked more curly than before. He wore a tailcoat suit with blue stitches.

He wore tall boots with a heel and around his neck was a dark blue scarf. Scarves are not meant to be worn at a Ball but Sherlock couldn't help but wear one. He felt he would stand out more to the Prince.

"Evening gentlemen," Sherlock bowed to the Guards and entered the ballroom. Many people were dancing, drinking and conversing with each other.

Sherlock looked around and found the Prince speaking with others. The man decided to wait for Prince John to notice him, he was not that desperate for the money and to prove that Mycroft is wrong.

John laughed at what ever the woman in front of him just said and excused himself. He looked around the ballroom to find someone to dance with. He certainly did.

His breath was taken away by the tall, curly-haired and blue mask wearing man just a few steps away from him. The Prince's heart started to beat. This is the man he was waiting to meet. A man that is adventurous, intelligent and had a sense of freedom.

John coughed and straighten up his clothing. He walked over to the man and bowed. "Will you have this dance?"

The man smiled, making his heart beat faster. "I will," then the man stuck his hand out and allowed John to take it.

John took the man over to a corner where many, including his father, would not see them. "What is your name?"

"Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes," Sherlock introduced himself and placed his right hand on John's left shoulder (Sherlock's right side).

"My name is John Watson. I expect you already knew that," John said, placing his left hand on Sherlock's hip.

They soon started to sway slowly and begun to learn about each other. John was right. This man, Sherlock Holmes, is the one he wants to be with.

Internally, Sherlock was fighting a confusing battle. He was, strangely, liking the Prince. He didn't intend for this to happen. He also felt bad. He didn't want to use John for money or to prove something to Mycroft anymore. It seemed that John actually liked Sherlock for who he was. He didn't mind when Sherlock started to talk about his experiments or how poor he was. John liked him.

Sherlock stopped dancing and bowed his head. John looked at him. "Are you okay?"

"I have been planning to use you."

"What?"

"I have been planning to use you for money and to prove my brother that someone can love me. Now I do not want to use you. I started to like you and I want to be with you without hurting your feelings."

John sighed and rubbed his temples. No wonder he liked Sherlock. He certainly was adventurous. "Sherlock, I don't care. I am happy that you told me what you were planning. But I like you a lot. I don't want to ruin that."

"Me neither."

John smiled, taking Sherlock's hand in his again. "Come on, let's go to my room. We should get more acquainted with one another."

Sherlock smirked and nodded. "I hope your father won't notice that you are gone."

"He won't," at that John dragged Sherlock out of the ballroom and upstairs to his room.

* * *

John didn't mean for his meeting with Sherlock to go this far. He just wanted to talk with Sherlock more in his own privacy. But, that all lead to Sherlock looking handsome causing John to want to ravish him. So, he did and Sherlock did not mind at all. John expected that the taller man was wanting this ever since he invited him to his room.

All of their ballroom clothing littered the floor, the bedsheets were ignored and John was currently trying to get even closer to Sherlock. Their skin slapped against the other, John's hands were gripping Sherlock's hips and Sherlock had his legs around John's shoulders.

They were breathing heavily, loud gasps escaping their mouths. John whispered his affections for Sherlock in the taller man's ear while Sherlock yelled out his encouragement for John to go faster, deeper. John did so, his cock entering and exiting Sherlock's asshole in quick snaps of his hips.

Sherlock brought his right hand down to grip his own leaking cock, bringing himself off. John encouraged that by kissing and leaving marks on Sherlock's pale neck. Earlier, John wanted Sherlock to leave the scarf on but maybe next time they'll go for that.

Sherlock squealed when he reached his climax, tightening up his grip of his legs around John's shoulders, bringing him closer. John thrusted for a few more moments when he soon reached his pleasant release. Sherlock let his legs fall, and wiped his cum off his chest. John slowly took his cock out of Sherlock, watching his own cum leak out of the taller man.

"That was amazing," John sighed and fell down next to Sherlock.

"Mm, it certainly was," Sherlock agreed, bring the bedsheets up to cover the both of them. "Do you have the time?"

John looked around the room when he found his pocket watch sticking out of trousers' pocket on the floor. He peeked his head over the bed to look at the time. "It's, uh, Midnight."

Suddenly, Sherlock jumped out of bed and hurriedly put his clothes back on. John stared at him, confused. "What is wrong Sherlock?"

"I-I'm sorry. I have to go. I didn't realize the time...," Sherlock looked disheveled but he did not care. He needs to get home before Mycroft takes notice of his lack of presence.

"Wait Sherlock! Where do you-"

Sherlock left.

"Live...," John groaned as he covered his face with a pillow.

* * *

That same morning, Sherlock laid in his bed, rubbing his face in sorrow and exhaustion. He didn't mean to run out on John like that but he had to get home. On the day when Molly was sewing his suit, Sherlock knew that Mycroft was going to look for another job before registering to join the Royal Army. Mycroft left a note that he will be home before or at Midnight and was expecting Sherlock to be there.

Of course, Sherlock disobeyed but Sherlock was able to rush out of the Royal Castle and race back home. He just wish he told John where he lived. Holmes soon grew annoyed. Every thing that is happening, is starting to remind Sherlock of a story that his mother used to tell him.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and got out of bed. He needs to clean up. Mycroft wants it spotless when he gets back home. Mycroft was going to the Royal Castle to register to join which annoyed his little brother. If only Mycroft knew.

* * *

"Father, may I ask for the Royal Guards to assist me to find a man," Prince John asked the King as he stood in front of his father's throne.

"A man," his father sighed. "John, where were you last evening? I was not able to see you unless you found a woman and you decided to spend some time with her."

"That is the thing Father. I met a man, we talked and did things...but he had to leave. I was not able to ask him about his home and where he lived. Will you help me?"

"John, why are you spending time with a man? You were supposed to be looking for a bride. There is no time to look for friends right now."

John bowed his head. "Father, I'll explain later. Can you just help me?"

His father stared at him for a few seconds but soon nodded. "Take Anderson and Donovan with you."

John rolled his eyes, he didn't really like those two. But he needed as much help as he can get. Finding someone is hard work.

"So, your highness. Why are you looking for Sherlock Holmes," Donovan asked as the three of them set out on horses.

"You know who he is?"

"Of course we do. He's a weird man who is brothers with Mycroft Holmes."

"He is not weird," John told her.

"Oh he is. He does strange experiments, knows everything about everyone and he wanted to marry you," Anderson spoke up.

"How did you know that?"

"We hear things," Donovan said. "Sherlock Holmes should not be marrying you. It's wrong for a commoner to marry royalty. As well, he is a man and so are you. It's wrong."

John's hands were shaking as he gripped his horse's reins tighter. Another reason for him to not like the two Royal Guards. He snapped the reins, causing the horse to gallop. He'll just find Sherlock himself.

* * *

Looking for Sherlock was surprisingly easy. John rode his horse all the way to the marketplace and asked around if anyone saw a tall man with curly hair.

Everyone knew the weird man who tore down the poster. John was also surprised that people only knew Sherlock because of that. A kind woman was the one who pointed the direction to Sherlock's home and then John set off of again.

* * *

Sherlock fell over the bucket full of water and soap when he saw the Prince standing outside of his door. He stood back up and straighten his clothing. Before he opened the door, Sherlock thanked what ever being above that his brother is not here to see this.

Sherlock opened the door. "John, hello!"

John bowed and the smiled. "Sherlock. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I am sorry for leaving you last evening. I could've encountered trouble with my brother."

"That is all right Sherlock. I understand. I am just happy to see you."

Sherlock smiled and leaned forward. John met him halfway and the two shared a passionate kiss. The two kissed for many minutes when they heard horses and a loud shout.

"John! What are you doing kissing a man," that was the King.

John and Sherlock jumped apart from each other. John wore a scared face while Sherlock continued to look calm. The King hopped off his horse, steam coming out of his ears. Donovan and Anderson watched from the sidelines, looking satisfied. Another reason for John to not like those two.

"John! Why are you kissing a man who is also a commoner!"

John caught the hypocrisy in his father's voice. "I thought you didn't care if I am attracted to a commoner," he said.

"A female commoner John! Not a man!"

John grabbed for Sherlock's waist. "You can't stop me from loving Sherlock." Sherlock blushed at the statement.

The King glared at the sight. "You have to understand John. This man cannot bare any children for you."

John and Sherlock rolled their eyes. "Children isn't everything to rule a kingdom. I can just appoint a heir or we can have surrogate mother," John told his father.

The King fell silent, the Royal Guards grew angry, and John and Sherlock waited for him to speak.

"Young man," the King said towards Sherlock. "What is your name?"

"Sherlock Holmes, your majesty," Sherlock bowed.

"Are you the brother of Mycroft Holmes and son of Gregory and Lydia Holmes?"

"Yes I am."

"I see...", the Ling grew silent again. "I am going to accept this relationship John."

John's mouth fell open. "You are?"

"Yes. And only because Sherlock is technically royalty. You're parents were great friends with John's mother long ago."

John and Sherlock's eyes grew wide but smiles slowly grew on their faces. Sherlock looked at John and gave him a kiss. Donovan and Anderson grunted but the King attempted a smile.

"I can learn to accept," he said to his son.

At that moment, Mycroft arrived. The older man stopped and looked at the sight of royalty with Sherlock. "What's going on?"

John and Sherlock laughed. "It's a long story brother."

* * *

Months later, John and Sherlock married. Many citizens of the Kingdom accepted the marriage. Mycroft apologized for what he said to Sherlock and promised to never say such things and to ask for his consent before he does anything. Sherlock almost cried and he apologized for his strange behavior.

Donovan and Anderson quit their jobs as Royal Guards because of the marriage. John shrugged when that happened. You can't win over everyone. John's father soon appointed Mycroft as Royal Guard and Molly as Royal Scientist (which the King made up on the spot).

After everything, John and Sherlock lived happily ever after.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
